


A Proposal

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie pops the question.





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

In the span of their two year relationship, their past relationships had come up plenty of times. Ellie and her marriage to Jake from start to finish, her almost engagement to Qasim. Nick and his undercover relationships that were the longest as it was too difficult to have a  _ real  _ relationship while undercover most of the time. He had confided in once getting married while undercover which had shocked Ellie but then not really as she remembered the time she had asked him if he had ever been married. She had sat quietly giving him support as he confessed to still feeling the guilt from that one, his ‘wife’ had been a good woman, sister to the man he was going after. Nick didn't think he'd ever forget the sound of her screaming and crying once the truth came out. 

Then came the talks of  _ their _ future. 

Nick admitted to being a little intimidated about her whole marriage and almost engagement.  _ If I ever did propose, how am I supposed to compete with the first two?  _ She had called him silly, but could see where he was coming from especially after when one of her girl friends who was drunk and bitter from a breakup had rambled to Nick about how Jake and Qasim were Ellie's type so how could he level up to that?

Ellie didn't talk to Jane for weeks, a strain now in their friendship as Ellie saw the aftermath her words had caused. Nick was the most confident man she knew, until it came to her and their relationship..his first  _ real _ serious relationship. 

It all boiled down to them agreeing that when the time came, Ellie would be the one to propose. Nick had been against it at first thanks to his manly ego and not wanting any of the guys to tease him but one night after they spent hours getting lost in each other, sweat cooling on their bodies and a sheet tangled between their legs, that he actually had no problem with it and thought it was kind of cool when it was the woman who proposed because  _ why not _ ?

That was a year into their relationship, and now a few weeks over two years, Ellie was ready. 

It hit her in the most random moment. Nick was walking into work laughing with Tim and Jimmy, giving her a soft grin as he dropped a bag with breakfast for her on her desk before continuing talking. His eyes were bright as he listening to the other two talk about the antics of their kids last night, volunteering to watch the little monsters (his words) if the parents needed a break for a couple of hours. 

Ellie almost gasped out loud as the thought hit her then of how  _ badly _ she wanted to marry him. She was in a bit of a daze the rest of the day, her mind focused on one thing.  _ Eleanor Torres, Ellie Torres _ . It sounded a little weird to her, but oh hell did she love it. 

She had planned the whole thing. With a plan B and C too...and all of it failed. 

Plan A was ruined when they got a high level case, Plan B was ruined by Abby  _ and _ Tony coming into town, and Plan C was ruined when they  _ both _ got sick after spending hours in the rain during a evidence hunt for a case. 

In the end Ellie was down right frustrated and fed up. She just wanted to propose to her boyfriend was that too much to ask? Nick deserved more than her doing it in the middle of a movie night or something simple like that. 

She should have known with their jobs it'd come down to  _ this _ , because go figure right? But she didn't regret a thing. 

They had been working a difficult case for weeks when they finally had a breakthrough, but after all the stress and sleepless nights, none of them were thinking clearly enough which turned to bite them in the ass when Nick went to do surveillance on a suspect alone, a guy who not only was the murderer but clever with how good he covered his tracks. 

It took them two weeks before they found where Nick was being held. 

Ellie for the first time since finding out Nick was taken, let go of the breath that seemed to be choking her. 

She practically shoved Gibbs, Tim, Jack  _ and _ Vance aside as she ran to him where he sat in the back of the ambulance. He was banged up but didn't need a hospital immediately.

“Nick!” She had already reunited with him earlier, not caring about their intimate moment in front of the others, but he still smiled at her like it was the first time seeing her since. 

“I'm fine Ellie, I promise.” He told her. 

Ellie stood in front of him shaking her head. “That's not what I'm going to ask.”

He raised an eyebrow, an odd look crossing his face as he realized the desperate look in her eyes. “Ellie-”

“Marry me.” 

Her voice sounded breathless but slightly demanding. 

Nick's eyes widened. Ellie could  _ feel  _ the stares from the others behind her, she wasn't exactly quiet. 

“W-What?” 

“Marry me.” She said again. “I've been..I've been trying for  _ weeks _ but things keep getting in the way and..god Nick, I want to plan a wedding with you, small or big it doesn't matter. All that matters is saying ‘I do’, and for the rest of my life being Mrs. Torres. I want to spend the rest of my life being your wife, mother to our kids, the one who wakes up every morning and goes to sleep every night beside you-” 

Nick stood not paying any mind to his bruised ribs and other injuries as he put his hands on her face, pulling her to him in a heated kiss.

“Yes.” He breathlessly said against her. 

Her eyes teared up, his doing the same. Both of their emotions already high from his rescue and their reunion. 

“Really?” Ellie asked with a sniffle, a bright smile on her lips. 

Nick laughed, his forehead against hers. “A million times yes Ellie, I wanna marry you.” 

With a happy laugh, Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again feeling his smile against her lips. 

A sudden cheering made them break apart, though still wrapped around each other as they turned. 

The small group of Gibbs, Tim, Jack, and Vance had grew. Jimmy, Ducky, and Kasie stood there. Jimmy and Kasie from the looks of it obviously started the cheering joined in by Tim and Jack. She had no idea  _ why _ or  _ when _ the other three showed up but she didn't care.

Especially when Nick cheekily asked her where his ring was.

Ellie laughed loudly. “Please, we both know you have a ring hidden for me to wear in the apartment.” 

Nick shrugged grinning knowing she was right. Ellie was to propose, but it didn't mean he didn't get her a ring for when she did do it. 

As Nick closed the distance between them again, Ellie was tempted to drag him to the court house right then and there because  _ my god _ did she want this man to be hers and only hers in the most official way it can get.


End file.
